


Warmth

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Short & Sweet, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Without realizing it, Atem felt his hand rose and cupped his partner’s cheek, his thumb touching Yugi’s lower lip a little.Oh,Atem thought, finally registering what he was doing.I’m touching him.-Fix-it fic. Atem has his own body. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You can call me Red!
> 
> Don't we all love fix-it fics?
> 
> Please enjoy!

It still didn’t feel real.

Atem looked down and examined his hands, then his toes. They’re all real. Dark-coloured, no longer pale like Yugi’s and covered with gold, his clothing from thousands of years before. He tried balling his hands into fists. It felt amazing, natural. Like it was really his own and it really was! It’s his body! _He had a body now!_

It still didn’t feel real.

It all happened so fast. One time, Yugi defeated him in the Duel. Then, somehow as the Door opened, voices of the Gods congratulated him, asking him what would be his last wish, a reward for everything that he had done. Then, Atem turned back facing his friends, facing his partner and blurted out with tears welling on his eyes, _“Please let me have this life.”_

And just like that, here he was, sitting on the hotel’s bed they stayed in for the night before taking the early flight back to Japan. Sitting, as in _literally_ sitting on the bed. Not hovering around, not floating. He was sitting with his freaking _butt_ on the bed and he was still wearing his ancient clothing and cape and jewels and gold but he was there, he was sitting, _he was solid!_

Atem exhaled a breathy laugh. It felt like a dream, but he convinced himself already that this was all real. He had his own body. He was solid, breathing, and warm. He was alive. Atem felt like he was going to cry again, he did that already at the altar of the Ceremonial Duel and when he and his friends hugged and cried again on the way back to the hotel. He felt amazing.

Atem heard the door open, and it revealed a tired-looking Yugi, but the joy was so evident in his eyes. “Hey,” Yugi greeted, his voice small and soft, like testing the waters like he hardly believed all of this was real. Atem understood, he too, still felt like this was all just a dream. A wonderful one at that. “Sorry I took so long, just explained things to Mama.” Atem nodded, and his cheeks felt hurt, it hurt to smile for so long, but he was just so happy. Overjoyed. He heard Yugi breathe out a laugh. He must have such dopey, stupid grin on his face and Yugi just laughed at his expression. Instead of getting offended, Atem just grinned wider and Yugi grinned back at him, stepping closer and sat beside him on the bed.

There was comfortable silence then. Just them, looking at each other and grinning from ear to ear. It felt great. It felt awesome. Atem could do just that all night long but he saw traces of tiredness on his partner’s face despite his big grin. That’s right, his partner hadn’t had the time to actually sleep. He hardly took a rest the night before the Ceremonial Duel and hardly ate anything too. His mind was too occupied with the Duel and Atem-leaving, but everything turned out like this in the end and Atem could stay. Solid and _alive._

Atem was going to tell his partner to go rest but Yugi’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his backpack from the floor, rummaging through it. “Let’s find something comfier for you to wear,” _Oh, right,_ he was still in his kingly ancient attire, Atem snorted out a laugh, watching Yugi rummage inside his backpack in search of comfortable wear for him.

Atem watched as his partner’s eyebrows pinched together, “Ugh, why didn’t I pack extra pyjamas?” Yugi muttered, his mouth formed a small pout now. The sight wasn’t uncommon but Atem chuckled anyway.

Without realizing it, Atem felt his hand rose and cupped his partner’s cheek, his thumb touching Yugi’s lower lip a little. His partner went rigid, the pout loosened and he turned a wide-eyed look at him. _Oh,_ Atem thought, finally registering what he was doing. _I’m touching him._

He was touching Yugi. He was cupping his cheek.

It still didn’t feel real.

They didn’t have that much time and energy to register Atem’s… _solidness_ back then at the Altar after the duel. Even though they had a big group hug with their friends involved, they hadn’t really touched like this before: so directly and so close.

Atem moved his fingers, the pads reaching the hair behind Yugi’s ear and then they moved lower, reaching his jaw. Atem felt more than saw how his partner shivered at his touch. Yugi’s pale skin under his hand gradually turned pink, Atem found himself loving how the colours blended well with the contrast of his darker tones.

And warm.

His partner was so warm.

Atem’s thumb started caressing his cheek. It was soft, too.

His partner was so warm and soft, Atem marvelled. It didn’t feel real at all, how he was there, being completely solid, touching his partner and actually felt Yugi’s body heat and softness and-

Atem wondered briefly whether Yugi’s skin would feel the same anywhere else besides his face too-

_“M-mou hitori no boku…”_

Finally registering what he had just done, Atem pulled his hand so quickly as if Yugi burned him. Clutching his hand on his chest, eyes wide and gaping, Atem knew his face was a few shades darker. “Aibou! I’m- I’m so sorry!” he started to babble, refusing to look at his partner’s equally-wide eyes. “I-I don’t know what’s happening! I just- I thought you need some comfort and then I touched your face- _I touched your face-_ Like, actually touching! Like, I could feel you in my palm? And- just- I _touched_ you! And you’re so warm? And so soft? You’re just really warm and soft and I had never touched you before, like, I touched your _soul_ but not your body, you know? Just then, I just touched your face and I just-!”

“Okay, okay, Atem! Atem, I get it! It’s okay!”

Yugi reached forward and grabbed Atem’s hands, guiding them gently back to touch both of his cheeks now, framing his face. Atem shook a little but his partner looked calmer than before. His face was still flushed, but he was calmer. Atem relaxed under his partner's steady gaze. The way Yugi put his hands on top of Atem’s darker ones was really comforting. They were so close, actually. Just a little bit more and their noses would touch.

“It’s okay, right?” Yugi breathed out, violet gaze boring into crimson ones. Atem slowly nodded. He was there, sitting on the bed and touching his partner’s face. He was so warm. They were so warm.

Honestly, it still didn’t feel real at all. Everything happened so fast and now they were here. But as Atem sat there, framing his partner’s face with his hands, foreheads touching slightly, he could feel the warmth his partner radiated. He could feel how solid the both of them were.

And just then, he knew everything would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these dorks. They deserved a happy ending TOGETHER.
> 
> Interact with me more! Sometimes I draw and write!
> 
> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)


End file.
